Awakening the Chaos
Awakening the Chaos — общая тема Ню -No.13- и Лямбды -No.11-. У неё есть две версии с текстом: Awaking The Chaos и anōthen blue. Также, у неё есть ремиксы, используемые в играх после BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend и в Alter Memory. В Chronophantasma Extend, оригинал стал темой Лямбды, а ремикс остался у Ню. Композиция была исполнена на концертах Guilty Gear × BlazBlue Music Live 2011, Arc System Works Music Live и BlazBlue Music Live 2015. Трек-лист *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger Original Soundtrack *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger Original Soundtrack Bonus Discs *BlazBlue In L.A. Vocal Edition *TV Animation BlazBlue: Alter Memory Original Soundtrack *BlazBlue Phase III Chronophantasma Original Soundtrack *BlazBlue Vocal Album Song Impression Музыка Текст Awaking the Chaos= Now, it's time to stand again on stage to revive, you see? Her Reincarnation... Her Installation... Now, it's time to stand again on whole the dirty ground, you see? Her Reincarnation... Her Installation... The flying soul in the quiet sky is invited to the voices Remains to be staying in the icy doll Boot up your body right now, girl. You are machine. Boot up your body right now, girl. You are machine. She woke up from the long long sleep. What do the eyes without light see? Tell me now. She came back from the hole in deep. What do the eyes without heart see? My scope only projects the sole ruler. My radar catches countless enemies. dive... Do not doubt it, my daughter Do not rebel, my daughter You are nothing but programmed Fight it out, Replica Can not feel the sharpest pain Can not demand the smallest gain Till approaching time When the chamber will be broken She woke up from the long long sleep. Whose voice does not the ear hear? Tell me now. She came back from the hole in deep. Throwing away the memory all? My scope only projects the sole ruler. My radar catches countless enemies. dive... You don't need the banal words You don't need to get so warm You don't need a reason why you do exist, Replica You can't get trivial pleasure You can't get foolish treasure Any longer, Can't go back Untie the cruel power Let it go...She doesn't grieve the transient fate Love and hate, desire made up her imitation life Let me go...When I count the life that I have picked and killed I do not shake at all. my mind stay as "zero" You don't need the banal words You don't need to get so warm You don't need the reason why you do exist, Replica Do not doubt it, my daughter Do not rebel, my daughter You are nothing but programmed Fight it out, Replica Can not feel the sharpest pain Can not demand the smallest gain Till approaching time When the chamber will be broken. |-| anōthen blue= Дополнительная информация *Эта песня появилась в игре Groove Coaster 2 в наборе ARC SYSTEM WORKS Pack, в который также входят CHRONOPHANTASMA, Rebellion, и Catus Carnival. Навигация en:Awaking The Chaos Категория:Музыка